This invention relates to a sweeping machine having a housing which comprises two housing parts that can be separated from one another, of which one is used for the bearing of two circular brooms, and the other one is constructed as a receptacle for sweepings. An arrangement is provided for connecting the two housing parts which has devices for the centering and devices for the locking-together of the two housing parts.
A sweeping machine is known (Haaga top Kehrmaschinenkatalog of the firm Haaga Kunststofftechnik GmbH in 7312 Kirchheim/Teck-Otlingen), whose housing comprises two housing parts, of which the front housing part carries two circular brooms and the rear housing part serves as a receptacle for sweepings. The two housing parts can be separated from one another in order to, for example, empty the receptacle for the sweepings. For a new connection of the two housing parts, the two housing parts are first tilted or lifted manually by an operator so far that the receptacle for the sweepings can be hung into two hooks on the rearward bottom side of the front part. Subsequently, the two housing parts are pressed together by hand on their top side and, by means of a receptacle grip equipped with a locking hook, are locked together in this assembled position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sweeping machine of the initially mentioned type in which the coupling of the two housing parts can be carried out more easily.
This object is achieved according to referred embodiments of the invention in that the devices for the centering comprise an inserting aid by means of which one housing part can be attached to the other housing part which rests on a floor surface in a tilted rest position, and in that the devices for the locking comprise a locking element pivotally connected to a housing part for the pulling-together of the two housing parts into their operative position.
As a result of this arrangement, it is sufficient for the connecting of the two housing parts to lift only one housing part--such as the receptacle for the sweepings--and to connect it to the other housing part resting on the floor in such a manner that the inserting aid is engaged. By means of the subsequent operating of the locking element, the two housing parts are automatically pulled together and joined correctly without the requirement of having to align the two housing parts manually with respect to one another.
In a development of the invention, the devices for the centering of the two housing parts are arranged in the area of the floor, and the devices for the locking of the two housing parts are arranged in the area of the top side of the housing. As a result of this measure, it is possible to first precenter the two housing parts in a simple manner and then lock them together, for example, by means of a single locking element.
In a further development of the invention, the devices for the centering have hook-shaped profilings which correspond to one another and can be hooked into one another in a joint-like fashion.
In a further development of the invention, at least one profiling is provided with a sliding surface which can be placed on a vertex of the corresponding profiling of the other housing part and points diagonally downward in the direction of this housing part. By means of this diagonal sliding surface, the profiling of the one housing part, after being placed on the vertex of the profiling of the other housing part, slides along the vertex of this profiling into it as soon as the locking element becomes operative and pulls the two housing parts together.
In a further development of the invention, the locking element is pivotally disposed on the one housing part and comprises a locking hook which is applied to a locking edge of the other housing parts from below. In a further development, a stop slope is provided on the top side of the locking hook and rises toward its ends. During the locking movement of the locking element, this stop slope slides along the locking edge of the other housing part until the locking hook completely reaches behind the locking edge. By means of this sliding movement, the two housing parts are pulled together into their operative position from their precentered position.
In a further development, a stop for limiting the swivelling range of the locking element is provided on the housing part to which the locking element is pivotally connected. If the locking element is, for example, situated on the receptacle for the sweepings, the locking element is used at the same time as a grip on which the receptacle for the sweepings can be lifted and carried.
In a further development of the invention, devices are provided for locking the locking element in the operative position locking the two housing parts. This is expedient in order to prevent a detaching of the locking element during the operation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.